Be with you or die trying
by Ngie
Summary: Après la mort de Hoyt, Jane essaye de reprendre pied. Etre amoureuse de Maura n'aide pas. Les morts retrouvés dans Boston non plus...
1. Prologue

Avertissement : Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Tess Gerristsen ainsi qu'à la TNT conformément à leurs accords.

Notez la classification M qui interviendra dans le développement (tardif) de cette histoire. Soyez donc avertis... et majeurs.

Ceci est ma première publication d'une fiction à la première personne. J'espère sincèrement ne pas avoir raté l'exercice :/

Comme d'habitude, pas de long fleuve tranquille en vue, bien au contraire, les émotions ne seront pas plus calmes ici que dans mes autres textes. La ligne scénaristique policière est aussi encore une fois assez consistante et présente, attendez vous donc à des méchants, à une enquête et tout le rizzles explosif qui va avec lol

Enfin, à ceux qui auront décidé de repartir dans cette nouvelle aventure à mes côtés,

Bonne lecture...

* * *

Difficile de dire...

Il doit y avoir ce point où les choses ne sont plus explicables... ou descriptibles. Un stade trop grave.

Un stade qui doit être exactement là où je me trouve.

Ouais, je sais... youhouuu...bravo...moi ! Jane Rizzoli a frappé un parfait Home run vers l'enfer. Et l'idée la plus stupide, maintenant que j'y suis, c'est que je ne sais pas comment m'en sortir.

Je viens de me perdre sûrement pour la millième fois dans mes pensées, penchée sur ce rapport qui n'aurait jamais du être écrit. Quand exactement deux soeurs sont-elles censés s'entretuer pour la direction d'une société ?

Je soupire. Et je l'entends. Ce bruit qui doit aujourd'hui être synonyme du meilleur et être synonyme du pire.

 _Clic...clic...clic...clic..._

Je lève le regard et je la vois, suspendue à ses talons impensables. Droite et serrée dans sa robe. Ses cheveux blonds pratiquement taillés dans l'or. Et ce visage...

Je respire. Je respire.

Respire Jane.

Personne ne devrait avoir ce genre d' yeux. Qui a rendu ça légal ? Je veux dire... le réchauffement climatique, les tornades, les télé-réalités... est-ce qu'on avait vraiment besoin d'une autre apocalypse sur cette planète ?

Verts.

Marbrés de ces couleurs indéfinissables.

Qui brûlent quand Maura Isles aime.

Voilà comment sont ses yeux.

"Tu as l'air fatigué..." dit-elle doucement, en souriant.

Sérieusement?! heureusement que Paddy Doyle est déjà en prison, parce qu'il faut au moins de la réclusion pour avoir engendré un sourire pareil.

Je fais l'idiote :

"Oh et moi qui essayais d'avoir confiance en mon sex-appeal..."

Elle rit.

Et d'ailleurs la balle que je lui ai mise n'est qu'une piètre compensation comparé à ce qu'il me fait subir. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai culpabilisé de lui avoir tiré dessus !

"Frost nous attend depuis une demie-heure..."

Merde, une demie heure ?

"Je... j'ai presque fini..."

Maura se penche à mon bureau, regarde le dossier ouvert devant moi.

"Tu as fais du bon travail Jane"

Je baisse les yeux.

"Et j'ai très envie de sortir d'ici"

3

2

1

"Ok"

Bravo Rizzoli. C'est ce qui s'appelle être inflexible.

Elle sourit encore.

Qui a déjà voulu être inflexible de toute façon ?

...

Moi, pendant 30 ans.

Je prends ma veste, vérifie la sécurité de mon arme, pour me calmer. Et quand on marche vers la sortie, le clic résonne encore. Régulier.

 _Clic...clic...clic...clic..._

Dans le département, calme à cette heure, mais aussi dans ma tête, mélangé à son parfum, à cette sensation de nos épaules qui se frôlent . De son profil qui appelle mon champs de vision comme un gouffre.

Et de moi, qui fixe désespérément les portes.

Je lui ouvre pour qu'elle passe, sors déjà les clefs de sa voiture garée devant le poste.

Je la regarde, comme tous les soirs, monter côté passager et attendre. Ou me parler parfois. Et je me dis que cette habitude est une des plus dangereuses que j'ai prises.

J'inspire.

Je devrais certainement faire évader Doyle moi même.

Sans lui...

Je serais à peine en vie.


	2. Chapter 1

chapitre 1

Au Dirty Robber, la lumière éblouit mes yeux, et cette musique trop forte me fait presque déjà sentir la bière, glacée, glisser le long de ma gorge.

Maura se colle contre ma poitrine pour passer entre les tables. Autre habitude dangereuse. Je ne sais même plus si je sais encore entrer autrement ici.

Je vois Vince qui éclate de rire.

Frost qui plonge son visage entre ses mains... avant de lui donner un billet de 20 dollars.

"J'ai parié que tu mettrais plus d'une heure sur ce rapport" avoue-t-il dépité.

"Et j'ai parié que Maura saurait te convaincre de partir"

Est-ce que Korsak a vraiment cette tête de vainqueur ? vraiment ?

Je me tourne vers Frankie.

"Est-ce que tu les a laissé parié sur mon libre-arbitre ?"

Mon frère, nerveux, se redresse :

"Hum... Janie..."

Il regarde Maura, qui se dérobe.

"Je vais au bar passer commande..." annonça-t-elle.

J'essaye de me retenir de sourire. J'y arrive peut être d'ailleurs, quand ses yeux croisent les miens.

"Je t'accompagne" glisse Korsak, avant de quasiment courir.

"Tu as parié que je vomirais sur ma première scène de crime !" se défend Frankie.

Je le regarde et je peux voir qu'il n'a toujours pas vraiment digéré cet écart de jugement malheureux.

Oups.

Frost éclate de rire. Et moi aussi parce que j'ai gagné.

"J'ai parié que tu vomirais APRES Barry... "

Frankie essaye d'y réfléchir.

Chez les Rizzoli ce genre de trucs compte.

"Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler d'autre chose hein ? De fleurs ? de sexe ? ... d'Elton John ?"

Frankie se tourne en même temps que moi vers Barry.

Et les rires. Waouh...

Ca fait du bien.

Foutue journée.

Je me retourne vers le bar, en m'installant sur un des tabourets. Et j'ai cette impression ridicule, en plein ventre.

Déjà ?

Je devrais avoir l'habitude pourtant.

Korsak est près de Maura. Et Maura parle à ce conn.. à l'agent Flinn.

A l'agent Flinn. Je souffle.

Nouvelle recrue titulaire des stups, penchée vers elle. Sa main posée sur la chute de ses reins quand il éclate de rire.

Je sais ce qu'il sent. Cette cambrure de gravure de mode, tellement incapable de résumer le début du commencement de Maura Isles. A ça, il manque l'infini multiplié par le QI d'Einstein. Et ce nombre d'or auquel je ne comprends rien, mais qu'elle doit incarner dès qu'elle respire.

La foutue éternité ou presque, quand elle lui parle. Oui, c'est ce qu'il sent juste là, au creux de sa paume.

Je détourne le regard, Martinez me fixe.

"Est-ce que les stups ne pourraient pas se trouver un autre bar ? dis-je à voix haute.

-Jane !"

Je me retourne vers mon frère, qui me regarde avec l'air d'une tragédie grecque .

"Pas de scandale... tu as presque déjà ruiné ma future carrière !"

Où est Maura pour relever les incohérences syntaxiques des autres quand on a besoin d'elle ?

"Frankie, commence Frost, ta future carrière n'est absolument pas ruinée... ça ne peut pas arriver puisqu'elle n'a pas, comment dire, commencé vraiment..."

Je souris.

Ce dialogue risque d'être intéressant.

"Bref, Frank tu es toi mec et tout le monde le sait..."

Belle tentative.

"Essaye d'être le petit frère du héros le plus ingérable de la police de Boston !"

Barry éclate de rire.

"Tu veux être le co-équipier ?

-Hey !" protesté-je.

Frost boit une gorgée de bière.

"De toute façon, Jane n'a vraiment rien contre les stups... elle est juste...JALOUSE"

Boum.

Mon ventre se vrille.

Je dois avoir oublié mon nom l'espace d'une seconde. De respirer ça c'est sûr.

"Qu..Quoi ?"

Barry plonge son regard dans le mien.

"Tu n'as pas arrêté de regarder Flinn toute la journée... je suis sûre que Maura ..." dit-il d'un mouvement de tête vers elle.

"...n'est pas intéressée Jane et si tu lui parles elle ne fera rien tu le sais..."

Je fronce encore les sourcils quand je regarde vers le bar.

"Elle te laissera... champs libre avec lui... si tant est que tu arrêtes d'effrayer ce pauvre homme

-Oh ?"

Soulagement.

Puis réalisation.

"Ewwwwww !"

Est-ce que c'est une blague ?

"L'agent Flinn ? Je préfère encore Martinez, lui au moins ne va pas sur le terrain en pleurant dès qu'il entend le bruit d'une balle !"

Quand je me rends compte de ce que j'ai dis, il est trop tard. Leurs yeux sont déjà ronds comme des billes.

"Hum.. essayé-je...

-Je savais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre vous !" me reproche Frankie.

Un repli stratégique. C'est ce qu'il me faut.

Je respire, passe mes mains sur mon visage, puis dans mes cheveux. La journée a été longue.

Magnétiquement, je me tourne vers Maura. Elle, toujours tournée vers lui. Mais à l'instant même où les boissons sont déposées, elle s'excuse poliment et se tourne vers moi.

Dans le brouhaha nos yeux se captent. Et elle avance.

Je lui murmure "merci" lorsqu'elle dépose la pinte en face de moi. Elle me sourit, rapproche son tabouret et s'installe pratiquement dans l'espace entre mes jambes.

Et je peux sentir encore son parfum.

"De quoi vous parliez ? demande-t-elle.

-De Jane et Martinez"

Super.

Maura reste immobile.

Elle boit à son verre sans se retourner. Et je me jette sur le mien.

Une gorgée.

Ce truc doit couler directement du Mont Olympe.

Je lève les yeux.

Ces yeux verts sont maintenant rivés dans les miens.

"Ah oui ?"

"Pas vraiment..."

Sa langue passe sur ses lèvres.

"Je parlais du terrain c'est tout"

Je m'éclaircis la gorge et bois encore.

"Et de quel terrain au juste ?"

J'entends les autres qui se retiennent de rire. Mais peu importe.

A quoi joue-t-elle?

"Celui où j'ai entendu dire que l'agent Flinn se cache et appelle sa mère dès que ça se complique"

Son regard se fronce à la sécheresse de ma remarque. Les questions fusent je peux le voir. Et puis la douceur terrassante avant qu'elle se détourne.

"Tout le monde n'est pas toi Jane" dit-elle presqu'absente.

Elle me regarde encore.

"Ni Flinn ni personne"

A ça elle me sourit peut être, je ne sais pas. Difficile à dire tellement tout passe si vite, sur son visage. Puis elle rejoint la conversation qui vient de naître sur la table.

Elle pose sa main sur mon genoux. Et je ne sais plus grand chose.

Pourquoi je suis énervée au départ.

Pourquoi cette journée était si dure.

A une remarque de Frost, j'éclate de rire. Elle aussi.

Elle parle parfois. Et je me tais le plus souvent. Contemplative sûrement, d'eux et de ma chance quelque part. Qui attend des heures impossibles et quelques bières pour venir me frapper au visage.

Korsak, qui ne choisira jamais de blesser les personnes qu'il aime.

Barry, qui a autant de gentillesse que de courage dans ses veines. Et dans ses yeux.

Mon frère... Frankie... qui ne le sait pas encore mais qui fera tellement moins d'erreurs que moi.

Et Maura...

Maura.

Au bout d'une heure, les autres parlent encore quand elle se penche. Je sens son souffle sur ma peau.

Sa main qui effleure ma cuisse dans son mouvement.

Mon coeur veut sortir de ma poitrine.

Pour les mêmes gestes pourtant, presque à chaque fois.

Elle me regarde, moi, mes yeux et sans doute ma fatigue.

Et elle murmure :

"On rentre ?"

Et déjà, je draine la dernière gorgée de ma bière.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as lâché des grenouilles dans ces vestiaires..." elle est exaspérée.

En descendant la rue vers la voiture, je maudis Korsak qui n'était pas obligé de raconter TOUS les détails de cette histoire.

"Est-ce que tu sais la gravité potentielle des conséquences de ce genre de geste sur l'écosystème ?"

Nous entrons dans la voiture et j'installe ma ceinture.

"Au match précédent, ils avaient remplacé toutes nos serviettes par des serviettes roses ! Roses Maura ! Je veux dire... est-ce qu'on a l'air de filles ?"

Je m'énerve et je vois son regard plus que dubitatif fixé sur moi. Glisser et peut être se fondre.

J'inspire.

Elle sourit.

"Tu as plus que l'air d'une fille Jane."

Ah oui ? Jusqu'à quel point ?

C'est ce que j'ai envie de répondre. Pour mourir une seconde plus tard, sûrement, j'en ai bien peur.

"Tu sais ce que je veux dire Maur..."

C'est ce que je réponds.

"... Que tu ne risqueras plus de mettre en danger la diversité des espèces animales d'un biotope pour régler une rivalité primaire entre brigades ?"

Je démarre.

"Non... la prochaine fois... je trouverai bien un cheval dans les environs et je galoperai avec lui, complètement nue, au milieu du match... "

Elle éclate de rire.

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait fait ça un jour. Que se serait-il passé si j'avais pu la voir ?

J'aurais perdu la vue.

" Je pense que vous, Détective Rizzoli, cherchez à refaire le buzz sur youtube...

-Tu ne ferai pas ça ?!" dis-je choquée.

Elle rit un peu.

"Non Jane, je pense que filmer serait la dernière chose qui me viendrait à l'esprit"

1..

2..

3...

4...

5 secondes de silence.

Elle devrait arrêter de faire ça.

Je souris, tourne à gauche à l'angle de Bradley.

"De toute façon... vue ma chance je suis sûre que je finirai sur un poney"

Elle rit encore et la nuit qui nous entoure envahit soudainement l'habitacle. De ce calme un peu effrayant quand nous sommes seules. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il tremble.

Je conduis jusqu'à Baycon Hill.

Une fois arrivée je me demande si je ne devrais pas rentrer chez moi.

Mais elle m'attend, et lorsqu'elle marche jusqu'à sa porte, seulement quelques centimètres nous séparent.

Cette proximité me fait réfléchir, toujours. Surtout lorsque ses doigts effleurent les miens, comme ce soir.

A ce que ça ferait, de poser mes lèvres sur sa nuque doucement, pendant qu'elle ouvre.

Ma main sur sa taille, qui glisserait sur ses courbes.

Mon souffle sur sa peau. Et moi qui me perdrait dans sa douceur. Ivre d'elle.

Je me mets à cette place de ceux qui l'ont déjà suivie. Comme moi, là tout de suite. Et déjà vue tourner la clefs dans la serrure. Debout dans l'embrasure. A ce même endroit.

Qu'ont-ils cru trouver derrière ce seuil ?

Je souris. Je sais.

Maura.

Elle. Cette femme qui me regarde étrangement parce que je n'avance pas.

Et je la suis.

Qu'ont-ils cru trouver en marchant dans mes pas ?

Elle se retourne vers moi, ses yeux verts fabuleux. Et ce visage à peine marqué par 24h d'enfer.

Qu'ont-ils pu lire dans ce sourire ?

Qu'ont-ils pu attendre de ces lèvres ?

Iconiquement, elle m'observe.

Elle ne dit rien. Et moi non plus, puisque j'imagine.

"Il faut que tu te reposes tu as besoin de dormir... Bonne nuit, Jane"

Elle murmure, me dépose un baiser sur la joue, effleure mon bras et se retourne.

Qu'ont-ils pu ressentir en la suivant dans ce couloir. Jusqu'à sa chambre ?

Immobile je ferme les yeux.

Qu'est-ce que ça ferait hein ?

Et je les rouvre.

Stop.

J'ai besoin d'une douche. 

Et, oui de dormir.

Dans la chambre d'ami.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

"Janie, Janie, Jannniiiiiie"

Cette voix chantante. Cette voix de maniaque.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, tout est sombre. Je regarde mes poignets enchaînés.

Je ris. Des chaînes ? Encore ? psychopathe et pas foutu d'être original !

"Janie"

Il vient de sortir de la pénombre, son visage émacié, creusé et pâle. Fendu d'un sourire dément, et balafré : un vieux souvenir. Entre ses mains, la lueur de la lame m'éblouit.

"Tu n'as pas l'air en forme Hoyt. Les temps sont durs en enfer ?"

Il s'approche. Sa respiration lourde.

"Oui... tu me manques Jane... je pense à toi tous les jours"

La haine. Je la sens qui éclate.

"Oh mais tu peux penser tant que tu veux. TANT QUE TU BRULES"

Il éclate de rire.

Plus se penche et murmure.

"Mais est-ce qu'on ne brûle pas tous les deux Jane ?"

Putain.

...

J'ouvre les yeux

Essoufflée.

Je regarde les murs blancs, et ce silence parfaitement en ordre. Pur.

Je repose ma tête sur l'oreiller, les mains sur mon visage.

Putain de connard de merde.

Je souffle. Couverte de sueur froide. Le satin et les fines bretelles humides collés contre ma peau.

Quelle heure est-il ?

5:30

Quatre heures de sommeil, c'est pas si mal.

...

Non c'est pas si mal. Hors de question que Hoyt gagne.

C'est moi qui ai gagné. Et j'ai dormi quatre heures. 240 foutues minutes qu'il ne pourra pas m'enlever.

Je me redresse et vais dans la salle de bain. Je me fixe dans la glace, encore plus fort quand l'eau ruisselle sur mon visage.

Il ne peut plus rien m'enlever. Ni une minute. Ni ma vie. Ni ma liberté. Ni ce que j'ai de plus précieux encore. Que tout. Que tout réuni.

Je baisse les yeux.

Il a essayé. Et il en est mort. Qui que ce soit essaye encore, il finira pareil.

Mort et envoyé illico dans je ne sais quel cercle des enfers réservé aux cinglés.

C'est habituellement à ce moment là qu'elle arrive.

Cette envie qui déchire mon ventre.

Celle de me précipiter dans la chambre de Maura et juste... être sûre qu'elle respire. Peut-être effleurer son visage, je ne sais pas. Et rester là des heures, le temps que cette foutue terreur passe.

 _Mais est-ce qu'on ne brûle pas tous les deux Jane ?_

J'ai envie de sourire. Si, peut-être qu'on brûle ensemble... dans nos propres enfers.

Mais quand je me redresse, que je me regarde encore.

Je sais la différence.

LA différence.

Je me déshabille, vais jusqu'à mon armoire pour enfiler un bustier et un short de sport, dans la lumière alors que toute la maison est encore sombre. Dans ce silence qu'on ne ressent qu'à l'aube.

Je m'allonge, face contre le parquet froid.

Puis tend mes bras en soulevant mon torse. L'effort crispe mon souffle.

Je m'abaisse de nouveau. Puis pousse encore.

Encore.

Encore.

Je suis en vie. Voilà la différence.

Je le sens à chaque pompe, dans mes triceps, dans mes épaules. Quand mes pensées s'emmêlent ou qu'elles s'évaporent alors que je compte.

5...6...7...8..

..9...10...11...

12...

Je peux progresser.

13...14...15

Je peux essayer et ne pas réussir.

18...19...20...21...

Et recommencer.

22...23...24...25

Je souris. Mes muscles se tendent.

J'ai longtemps cru que changer étais mal. Mais ce taré de Hoyt m'a au moins appris une chose.

Ce n'est pas vraiment la mort qui est effrayante.

Enfin si...

Mais non.

C'est ce qu'il reste à faire, encore. Tout ce qu'il reste à faire mieux.

La liste s'engouffre en moins d'une seconde, sans rire. De la chose la plus stupide à celle qui vous tire des larmes.

Est-ce que j'ai gouté toutes les bières ?

Est-ce que Jo Friday sera comme dans ce reportage, sur ces chiens qui ont perdu leur maître ? Est-ce qu'elle va attendre devant la porte chaque jour ?

Est-ce que je n'aurais pas dû simplement proposer à Ma de faire ma lessive moi-même plutôt que l'accuser de harcèlement psychologique la dernière fois qu'elle a transformé tous mes boxers en bikinis brésiliens ?

Ce genre de trucs.

Par dizaines.

Qui coupent le souffle, scalpel planté dans les paumes ou non.

Changer n'est pas si mal. Changer est un luxe... qu'on a toujours, tant qu'on est vivant.

Et non, je ne fais toujours pas la lessive.

Maura s'en occupe... suite à certains "événements" fâcheux aux conséquences... drastiques et définitives.

A savoir 1370 minutes sans me parler et l'interdiction à vie de m'approcher de sa machine à laver.

Ce que je trouve encore excessif. Même avec le recul.

Mais j'ai fais d'autres choses que j'avais crié ne jamais faire au péril de ma vie.

Laisser Maura révolutionner mon armoire. Ou je jure que je ne sais pas combien de temps encore j'aurais dû attendre pour la voir sourire.

J'ai fais quelques boutiques moi-même, sans hyperventiler, malgré les vendeuses et leur regard de gorgones mangeuses d'âmes.

Je mange des choux frisés. Et des épinards. Et du tofu sans plus comparer sa texture à de la cervelle insipide. J'ai accepté l'existence scientifique des ornithorynques et n'accuse plus cette espèce animale d'avoir débarqué d'une météorite. Même si entre nous... un canard et un castor dans un même corps? quelqu'un trouve ça normal? Qui est sûr qu'ils n'attendent pas seulement le bon moment pour conquérir le monde?

37...38...39...40...

Et je sais maintenant, j'aime Maura.

42...43...44...

A un point ridicule.

45...46...

Merde.

Mes bras tremblent.

Plus que quatre...

47...

48...

Je ferme les yeux, serre les dents...

49...

Et les images fusent :

" _Jane"_

 _Maura sous moi murmure mon nom. Son corps humide contre le mien. Mes doigts entre ses cuisses!_

 _-Maura !"_

Mes bras brûlent et ma tête tourne. Une dernière. Juste une.

" _Plus fort Jane..."_

50

Je m'affale, essoufflée.

Me retourne dos au sol.

...

Oui, à un foutu point absurde.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Encore une heure d'exercices. Et sûrement pas loin d'une autre heure passée sous la douche. Brûlante.

Comme si elle pouvait laver le désordre.

Hoyt. Maura.

Maura. Hoyt.

Ces deux noms ont juste cette manie de tourner en boucle. Et je ne sais pas vraiment, dans ces cas là, lequel des deux viendra vraiment à bout de mon esprit.

Je suppose que je finirai bien par savoir.

J'inspire, me détend, consciente pourtant des muscles incandescents qui tracent leurs sillons sur ma peau. L'énergie qu'ils développent est presque électrique, mais ils permettent mon seul havre. A l'aube, quand je m'extirpe du sommeil le souffle court, et les idées en vrac.

Je suis encore humide quand je m'habille, de ce jean serré avec lequel je me débat. Agrémenté d'une chemise dont la soie noire me colle comme une seconde peau. La sensation n'est pas très agréable et lorsque je boucle ma ceinture, je regrette mes vieux tailleurs et leur deux tailles de plus.

J'enfile mes bottines, presque rassurée aujourd'hui de cette hauteur qu'elles me donnent.

D'une main sur la surface du miroir, j'efface la buée. Je vérifie mon col, mon décolleté, ma chemise à l'intérieur de mon jean. Mes manches, retroussées.

Et puis mon visage. Mon regard.

Ne flanche pas.

Je murmure presque.

J'inspire, me parfume.

Et sors.

La fraicheur de l'air me frappe. Et l'odeur du café ensuite. Je souris et m'avance.

Et je la vois cet air studieux sur le visage, assise au comptoir, calme, plongée dans sa lecture. Ses cheveux rayonnant dans la pâleur du jour.

Je pourrais dessiner la finesse de ses traits à chaque fois.

A condition que "ça" n'arrive pas.

Et "ça" arrive toujours : ce moment où son regard se lève. M'enveloppe. Aspire tout.

Et qu'elle sourit.

Ces yeux intenses à faire flancher les foutus mur.

"Bonjour Jane"

Après ça, de toute façon, mes mains ne pourraient plus dessiner quoique se soit.

Puisqu'elle tremblent.

"Bonjour Maur"

Une tasse de café m'attend déjà sur le marbre.

"Alors quoi de neuf sur la Terre ?" dis-je en souriant.

Son visage prend l'air pensif. Je la regarde.

"Une étude de l'Institut de recherche de Johannesburg affirme que le record de l'orgasme le plus long serait détenu par une espèce de coléoptères originaire d'Afrique centrale."

Je frôle de recracher mon café.

"Le pic orgasmique du Goliathus albosignatus représenterait près de 98% de la durée totale du coït sexuel, soit une durée moyenne de 40 minutes"

J'avale avec difficulté.

"Ce qui est positivement remarquable ajoute-t-elle.

-Oh"

Elle fixe mon visage, attend sûrement autre chose qu'un monosyllabe.

"La durée moyenne d'un orgasme chez la femme est de 20 secondes Jane !"

Je détourne le regard.

20 secondes ? répétées combien de fois en une heure si j'étais dans ton lit Maura ?

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux, nerveuse.

Je sens chaque pore de ma peau devenir sensible.

"Si je me fie à mon expérience commente-t-elle, cette moyenne est plutôt basse...certains de mes orgasmes durent..

-Maur !"

Ca suffit.

Ma voix résonne un peu plus fort que prévu. De colère ou de désespoir, je ne sais pas vraiment.

Et une seconde de silence passe.

Ses yeux se noient dans les miens.

"Est...est-ce qu'on pourrait changer de sujet..s'il te plaît ?" dis-je avec impatience.

Elle me fixe toujours et ne répond rien.

Puis son regard voyage.

Sur mon torse d'abord.

Puis ensuite sur mon corps qu'elle trace de haut en bas. Lentement.

Et enfin sur mes mains, sur lesquelles elle reste plusieurs secondes.

J'ai l'impression de la sentir. Sur ma peau. Sous mes vêtements.

Et lorsque nos regards se croisent, l'abime habituel n'est plus aussi calme. Le vert dessine l'orage.

"Onze...centimètres"

Elle se mort la lèvre en regardant encore mes mains.

"Qu..quoi ?

-Le Goliathus... peut mesurer onze centimètres"

Je déglutit.

"Et il semblerait... qu'on puisse entendre son vol à plusieurs mètres"

Elle inspire.

Et soudainement sa voix a reprit ses marques, et son regard est de nouveau tourné vers l'écran.

Parfaitement composé.

Et moi, je reste plantée, abasourdie.

Il va falloir que ça cesse. Je ferme les yeux.

" _Je gagne toujours Jane..._

 _-NOOOOON !"_

 _Maura en pleur._

" _LAISSE LA TRANQUILLE HOYT !"_

" _Docteur, vous risquez de ressentir une légère douleur"_

 _Il approche son scalpel de sa gorge, et d'un geste y laisse une trainée de sang._

" _ARRETE CA !"_

 _Et la rage. Maura est inerte. Tellement vulnérable._

 _Et ce monstre détruit tout. Il ne laisse que des ruines._

 _Je ne sais même pas comment je me débarrasse du disciple. Comment un type pareil ose-t-il porter l'uniforme ?_

 _Je me jette sur Hoyt, et chaque centimètre compte. Chaque pas qui le sépare de Maura et qu'il cède. Mais ça ne suffit pas. Qu'est-ce qui suffirait maintenant ?_

 _Il est à terre._

 _A part la mort ?_

 _Le scalpel est entre mes mains, lame vers sa poitrine. Rien ne suffirait. Mon âme hurle quand j'abaisse les bras. Je le plante en plein coeur._

" _JE gagne !"_

 _Et mon âme hurle toujours. Tellement fort, que les coups de feu éclatent sans que je m'en rende compte._

 _Je suffoque, tout a failli disparaître. Tout._

 _Et je m'effondre dans une étreinte._

 _Korsak. Encore lui, lui capable de se plonger dans l'enfer et d'en revenir._

 _Je pleure. Je ne suis pas sûre d'être capable de faire ça._

 _En tous cas pas sans elle._

Mes yeux se rouvrent. Et j'ai la gorge serrée.

A qui a vraiment servi ces dernières semaines ? Qui a vraiment tremblé de la peur d'être seule ?

" _Hey ... Maura, ça ira d'accord ?... je serai avec toi... ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un m'attendait tous les soirs chez moi. Tu n'interfères pas dans ma vie... tu es ma meilleure amie tu te rappelles ?"_

C'est ce que je lui ai dis.

Et maintenant je devrais partir.

Si je ne veux pas finir par perdre l'esprit au milieu de conversations aussi absurdes que les orgasmes d'uns scarabée gigantique.

Sérieusement, onze centimètres ? Eeeeeeewwww, ce truc a la taille d'un rat !

"Jane ?"

La voix de Maura est inquiète.

Je lève les yeux.

"Mm ?

-Est-ce que tout va bien ?"

Elle étudie mon visage. Je n'aime pas trop quand elle fait ça. Cette fille peut lire des micro contractions faciales que même Dieu ignore.

"Oui oui tout va bien"

Elle garde cet air sceptique, comme lorsqu'une question dévastatrice est au bord de franchir ses lèvres.

Aïe.

Elle s'apprête à parler.

Et brusquement mon téléphone vibre sur le comptoir.

Le sien aussi, une seconde plus tard.

Je m'approche. Décroche.

"Rizzoli ?"

Elle fait de même. Le visage illisible.

"Doctor Isles"

N/A :

Merci à tous les commentateurs, que je retrouve et ceux que je ne connais pas :)

Bonne journée. Bises.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

 _Et brusquement mon téléphone vibre sur le comptoir._

 _Me sien aussin une seconde plus tard._

 _Je m'approche. Décroche._

" _Rizzoli ?"_

 _Elle fait de même. Le visage illisible._

" _Doctor Isles"_

"Ok j'arrive"

"D'accord, je serai sur les lieux dès que possible"

Et nous raccrochons ensemble.

"Ma voiture ? demande-t-elle.

-Non la mienne"

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'en ai besoin. Prendre MA voiture.

Ce doit être l'étape 1 avant de récupérer ma vie c'est ça ?

Et ma santé mentale en cours de route ?

Pfff.

Elle hésite, surprise peut être. Mais acquiesce de toute façon. Et se lève jusqu'à sa mallette posée sur le divan.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette robe ?

Je crois que j'ai des sueurs froides.

Maura ne s'en aperçoit pas lorsqu'elle va jusqu'à son manteau. Mi-Long. Manches longues. Qu'elle ferme complètement.

Dieu merci.

Soulagée, je vais jusqu'à ma veste en cuir, que j'enfile en buvant ma dernière gorgée de caféine.

"Jane"

J'avale.

"La météo annonce des températures inférieures à 10 degré" prévient-elle.

J'essuie mes lèvres du revers de la main. Prend mes clefs et ouvre la porte.

Je la regarde avec le sourire. Une journée avec elle, et je devrais certainement me jeter dans un lac gelé.

"j'essaye l'hypothermie thérapeutique' annoncé-je quand elle passe le seuil.

Un de ses sourcils se lève.

"Une pratique inouïte" expliqué-je.

Elle examine mes traits attentivement. Puis éclate de rire.

"Bien sûr" dit-elle en allant jusqu'à la voiture.

Et je souris en la rejoignant.

Quand on arrive sur la scène de crime, l'équipe de technicien est à peine en train de déployer le matériel.

Un officier vient à notre rencontre.

"Détective, Docteur salue-t-il.

-Bonjour Ben qu'est-ce qu'on a ?"

D'un geste il nous indique une ruelle.

"On nous a signalé une victime il y a quinze minutes dit-il en avançant. Mais la communication avec le témoin oculaire a été interrompue. Nous n'avons plus réussi à le joindre... Je me suis dis qu'il y avait peut-être un problème alors...j'ai appelé."

Il me regarde comme si le doute était déjà un échec.

Je lui souris, la main déjà sur mon arme.

"Tu as bien fait Ben"

Par précaution, je dégaine, et d'un geste met Maura derrière moi. Ben m'imite et se met en retrait pour me couvrir.

Doucement, nous avançons, les sens alertes. Le moindre bruit. La moindre ombre de cette ruelle étroite passe sous nos regards.

Aucune activité à première vue. Aucun cri.

Seulement au bout de quelques mètres, la forme vague d'un corps.

Encore quelques pas, et je m'arrête net :

"Une victime? Ton témoin ne sais pas compter ?"

Devant nous, maintenant distinctement, deux corps, un allongé, et l'autre affalé sur lui. L'espace d'un instant j'ai l'impression que sa main bouge.

"Ben appelle une ambulance ! et appelle les autres vite !"

Ce dernier acquiesce et court vers les voitures.

"Maur, il est encore en vie"

Et je n'ai pas le temps sur le moment mais je pourrais m'arrêter et observer des heures ce qu'il se passe sur son visage. Dans ses yeux.

La peur de perdre une vie.

Qui est capable de ressentir ça pour un parfait inconnu ?

Elle et moi nous précipitons auprès des victimes. Elle déjà focalisée sur les symptômes à identifier, et moi, concentrée à comprendre.

Comment ces deux personnes ont pu en arriver là ?

A son immobilité, le premier corps est mort depuis un moment déjà. D'une main il garde une feuille contre sa poitrine, et de l'autre, autre chose dont je ne suis pas sûre. Peut être les morceaux d'une enveloppe.

Est-ce qu'il y a une poste dans les environs ?

Un portable gît sur le sol, encore ouvert, juste à quelques mètres.

Sûrement appartenant à l'autre victime, puisque les mains de la première était toutes prises.

Il nous faut donc un troisième individu : l'agresseur, parce qu'aucun des deux autres n'ont eu l'air de vouloir se battre.

Je cherche les traces de sang. Ou de violence.

Rien. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour le sauver. Non, il n'est pas trop tard. Il ne faut pas qu'il soit trop ta...

Et je sens l'emprise agressive sur mon bras. Et une force me tirer en arrière.

Maura, les yeux en panique. Immobile. Ses doigts sont crispés sur la manche de ma veste.

"Non, Jane.

-Maura ?"

Elle ne réponds pas, observe juste et traite des informations en silence.

"Recule... murmure-t-elle.

-Mais Maur... il bouge..

-Recule"

Cette fois sa voix est ferme. Elle me tire brusquement derrière elle.

Je manque de tomber, et elle recule encore. Me tient contre son dos avec une puissance que je n'avais jamais vu.

Après quelque pas, elle se retourne, prend ma main.

"Cours"

Quand je met du temps à réagir, elle ne me tire pas. Elle me pousse.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il passe bon sang !

Quand elle voit l'équipe de techniciens qui se dirige vers nous elle crie.

"Dégagez le périmètre ! MAINTENANT ! Appelez l'équipe toxicologique et déclarez une attaque à l'Anthrax ! code 13 alerte maximale, dépêchez vous !"

à l'Anthrax ?

Mon esprit est blanc quand je commence à courir. A l'Anthrax ?

Putain.

Quand nous arrivons au scellés, l'adrénaline court nos veines. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à l'homme que nous avons laissé derrière nous.

Essoufflée, mon regard est fixe vers la ruelle.

"On ne peut plus rien faire pour lui Jane"

Je me retourne vers Maura, qui doit être aussi tendue que moi. Je sais. Comme elle sait cette colère qui commence à monter.

Parce que tourner le dos à quelqu'un qui est en train de mourir est une des pires choses qui existe.

A 7h55 du matin ou aux heures glorieuses où le soleil est au zénith. Quand une mission d'assaut est lancée et qu'un homme tombe à terre. Où dans une rue, baignée par la nuit et qu'une opération tourne mal.

Ces moments là sont de la merde.

Et chacun de nous en porte sur la conscience. Si on regarde bien, peut être même qu'on peut les lire au fond de nos yeux.

J'arrive à les lire, parfois quand elle me regarde. Comme à cette seconde quand je la vois tenter de se calmer.

Je les ai vus, je crois, dès le premier jour.

"Qui sont ces types ? Et pourquoi les tuer de cette manière ?"

Je n'ai pas entendu parler d'anthrax depuis des années. Pourquoi maintenant ?

"La cible est la première victime Jane" me dit Maura, la voix grave.

"L'autre, est sûrement le témoin oculaire qui a découvert son corps... il a certainement dû... vouloir lui porter assistance."

Ma mâchoire se serre. Fort.

Mes yeux vers cette ruelle.

Cet homme est en train de mourir pour avoir voulu sauver une vie.

A ce moment, l'équipe toxicologique arrive. Dans un foutoir habituel.

Des dizaines de "Dégagez la zone" " éloignez-vous du périmètres" se font entendre.

"Dégagez de là c'est une zone rouge" entendé-je.

"Qui parmi vous a approché les victimes à moins de 18 mètres ?"

Au ton, froid, autoritaire ,je peux dire que ce gars là est déjà mon meilleur ami.

Près de nous, Ben est soucieux.

"Non Ben, tu n'es pas concerné" rassure Maura.

Je la regarde qui se tourne vers l'homme en équipement, calme. Insoumise.

"Voici le Détective Rizzoli et je suis le Docteur Isles, médecin légiste, nous avons approché les corps a approximativement 8 mètres de distance"

Sa voix est ferme. Et le technicien recule d'un pas.

"Veuillez-nous suivre Mesdemoiselles"

Je soupire à cette phrase. Elle n'a jamais rien présagé de bon quand je l'ai entendue.

Virus ? Cyanure ? Ebola ? Fièvre aphteuse ?

Les "Veuillez-nous suivre Mesdemoiselles" commencent à me taper sur les nerfs.

Une fois dans l'air de confinement, un autre technicien vient à nous.

Avant qu'il ne parle je l'interromps.

"Je sais : on se déshabille pour mettre ces espèces de tenues d'infirmiers déprimantes pendant la désinfection absolument inutile de nos vêtements. Ensuite c'est la séquestration pendant au moins une heure. Et enfin la sortie, toujours en tenue déprimante parce que cette foutue désinfection dure une éternité !"

Si je dois en plus me rattraper toutes les répliques ennuyeuses de cette mascarade. Pitié. Ces journées ont dû être les plus laborieuses de ma carrière.

D'ailleurs, je verse un peu dans le mélodrame :

"Est-ce que vous imaginez faire MON travail en ayant l'air de Docteur Greene ?" demandé-je agressivement.

"Et pire... est-ce que vous savez que j'ai déjà finie nue dans une morgue à cause de vos histoires ?"

Le technicien est plutôt déconcerté. Il se crispe. Et Maura étouffe un rire.

"Trois heure annonce-t-il

-Quoi ?

-La durée de la quarantaine est de trois heures"

Trois quoi ?

"C'est une blague ? Maur ?!"

En me retournant vers elle, je vois un visage professionnel que je n'aime pas du tout.

"Il a raison Jane, une attaque à l'anthrax est répertoriée dans la liste des attaques terroristes à risque maximal. Le protocole à suivre est très spécifique. Et... la durée de l'isolement sanitaire... est effectivement de 3 heures minimum.

-Minimum ? sérieusement ?"

Son regard s'adoucit.

Et soudain, une idée me vient.

"Et si je m'échappe, est-ce qu'ils vont m'en vouloir ?

Jane..." soupire-t-elle.

Elle ferme les yeux, passe une main exaspérée sur son front.

Argh.

"Je... je vous laisse" bafouille le technicien qui se précipite à l'extérieur des bâches.

Je regarde la pile de vêtements bleu-morbide qu'il vient de déposer.

Je déteste, déteste, déteste, déteste ces trucs là.

"S'il te plaît dézippe-moi"

Je lève les yeux. Maura, dos tourné, me regarde par dessus son épaule.

"Dézippe-moi" répète-t-elle.

Je regarde la chute vertigineuse de ses reins, la cambrure... et ses fesses galbées par le tissus. Et ses jambes scandaleusement effilées par des talons aiguilles impensables.

Ma bouche est sèche.

A son regard insistant qui ne m'aide pas, j'avance, nerveuse.

"OK"

Je peux faire ça. Je peux le faire.

En tremblant, je vais jusqu'à la fermeture éclaire, près de sa nuque qu'elle vient de dégager d'un geste.

J'aimerais juste me pencher et l'effleurer avec mes lèvres.

J'abaisse la fermeture, et à son passage, le tissu s'ouvre.

Bon sang.

Sa peau se dévoile, immaculée. Dorée. Et elle dessine la ligne parfaite de son corps. La géométrie ciselée de ses épaules, celle de son épine dorsale qui arque sa posture. Et sa taille, assassine, qui, à moins d'un centimètre de mes doigts, révèle, le haut de son string en dentelle.

Je recule brusquement, subjuguée. Et le geste l'effraie. Elle se retourne, confuse. Ses mains, retenant son vêtement contre elle.

Le masque de son visage est défait, l'espace d'une seconde. Ses cheveux dévalant sa gorge jusqu'à son buste dénudé. La finesse de son corps visible par les pans ouverts de sa robe.

Et pour la première fois, j'ai peur.

J'ai peur de moi.

Je sens de la furie. Dans mes veines. Au lieu du trouble. Tout, tout ce qu'il y a de positif, l'amitié indéfectible dans mon ventre, l'admiration, la bienveillance tellement pure. Le respect si fort pour Maura Isles, son parcours, sa justesse. Sa compétence.

Tout se transforme en furie et me commande de déchirer cette distance. Celle entre elle et moi, et l'autre, qu'elle a avec le monde. De les réduire en miette, à mes pieds, près de cette robe dont j'aurais débarrasser son corps. Maura, nue, démunie des scrupules qui m'enchainent.

Mienne.

Qui peut imaginer posséder quelque chose d'aussi grand ?

Et pourtant... j'ai peur...

Parce que chaque parcelle de mon être me hurle d'essayer.

Je détourne les yeux. Me retourne et commence à défaire les boutons de ma chemise.

Je veux cette femme. Tout d'elle. Absolument chaque foutu espace.

Je serre les dents.

Qui peut vouloir Maura Isles sans y laisser son coeur et sûrement aussi un morceau de son âme ? Ceux qui ont essayé, ont fini par fuir. Parce qu'il savait comme moi, que Maura échappe toujours,

d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Ses amants, nombreux, qui ont pu l'avoir la nuit, entre leurs draps, ont dû composer avec ce voile, pendant le jour. Ce voile dans ses yeux, sur son histoire, sur son visage. Impénétrable. Même Ian l'a vu sourire, en passant la porte.

Et c'est dans mes bras qu'elle a éclaté en larmes. L'amour de sa vie hein ? On pourrait croire que sauver des vies en Ethiopie rend les mots plus facile : « Tu me manques », « Je t'aime »... « Reste ».

Mais pas chez elle. Et j'ai dû haïr Ian, et l'envier à en avoir mal au ventre. Mais j'imagine Maura incapable de pleurer devant moi, juste attendre que je sorte pour éclater en larmes. Et mon sang se glace. Comment je pourrais supporter ça ?

Une voix me tire de mes pensées.

"La procédure n°1 est-elle terminée ?"

J'arque un sourcil.

Sérieusement « la procédure n°1 » ?

« Oui » répond Maura, et l'espace d'une seconde, nos regards se frôlent.

L'homme entre, en combinaison.

"Nous allons procédé à votre rapatriement en zone sanitaire.

-Dans quelle infrastructure ? demande Maura

-Les hôpitaux Boston public, McLean Hospital disposent de chambres de quarantaine...

-Emmenez-nous au laboratoire du siège de la BPD. Il correspond à toutes les normes."

L'homme paraît réfléchir.

"Très bien. Suivez-moi"

Et soudain, la réalité me frappe.

Je vais rester trois heures enfermée avec Maura.

Trois heures, seule avec elle.

Dans un lieu qui n'a jamais... JAMAIS... eu une bonne influence sur ma libido.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

H-3 _le compte à rebours a commencé..._

Cette journée est un calvaire.

En arrivant au poste, d'abord : combinaisons oranges fluo. Masques à gaz jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Maura et moi, ridicules au milieu de ce cortège de dingues.

Je jure que j'ai vu Cavanaugh rire avant que les portes ne se referment.

Et ce n'est pas tout.

A peine assises, ils arrivent.

"Nous venons procédés aux prélèvements sanguins pour analyses préventives"

Un sourire acide se dessine sur mes lèvres.

"Il ne manquait plus qu'eux à ce désastre : les astronautes suceurs de sangs

-Jane !"

Maura me regarde l'air réprobateur.

Je soupire et tend mon bras.

Si celui qui a eu la magnifique idée d'utiliser de l'anthrax pour commettre ces homicides pouvait être foudroyé par la haine... putain, je suis sûre qu'on pourrait sentir le grillé jusqu'au sous-sol.

"Aïe" je sursaute quand l'aiguille perce ma peau.

En plus ces types sont des rustres !

Je respire, ferme les yeux, essaye de rester calme. Je n'ai jamais très bien compris le principe de la méditation. C'est vrai, quand on y pense.

Trouver la paix, en se plongeant dans sa propre tête, alors que c'est justement là où commence le problème ?

Non. J'ouvre les yeux plutôt, et regarde le plafond. Une minute passe. Deux. Trois.

Combien de sang comptent-ils me prendre au juste ?

Je baisse les yeux vers le technicien :

"Vous êtes au courant que j'en ai encore besoin pour être en vie hein ?"

Je peux voir les yeux au travers du masque.

Est-ce qu'il trouve ça drôle ?

"HA HA HA" imité-je en grimaçant avant de me réinstaller. Grrrr...

Quand ils ont fini, ils remballent leur mallette remplie des deux tiers du sang de nos corps et ils repartent.

"Merci Messieurs" salue Maura.

Elle appuie sur le verrouillage des portes et se retourne vers moi.

"Tu es impossible ! reproche-t-elle.

Elle fulmine vers un des réfrigérateurs, l'ouvre sort une bouteille et me la tend.

"Tiens, bois, ça va aider à rétablir ton taux glycémique"

Je regarde l'étiquette.

"100% jus de Canneberges Bio"

A son humeur, je ne dis rien, et fais ce qu'elle me dit.

L'aigreur de la boisson me fait grimacer.

"Ewwww aider mon taux glycémique ? est-ce qu'il y a le moindre sucre là dedans ?"

Maura se retourne, ses yeux verts comme deux 9mm pointés sur moi:

"Tous les fruits contiennent du fructose Jane"

Du fructose. Et de l'acide sulfurique.

En essayant de savoir si ma langue bouge encore, je rebouche la bouteille leeeentement et la pose.

Mais je peux voir qu'elle est énervée. En enfilant sa blouse elle éclate :

"Je ne sais pas ce qui te rends le plus désagréable ! La tenue ? L'anthrax ? La quarantaine ? Les victimes ? Ou moi ?"

Je recule dans mon siège pendant sa diatribe. Puis fronce les yeux.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu mets ta blouse Maur ? demandé-je doucement.

-Parce que ça m'aide à gérer mon stress ! et vues les circonstances j'ai besoin de toute l'aide possible !" rétorque-t-elle en m'accusant du regard.

Je déglutis. Elle soupire.

J'ai vraiment exagéré tant que ça ? Ah bon ? encore ?

Je baisse les yeux.

"Maur... c'est juste que je suis détective et que je ne peux rien faire ! Pendant que je suis enfermée là je ne sais rien... je ne sais même qui sont les victimes !"

Elle inspire profondément, ferme les yeux et j'ai l'impression qu'elle invoque silencieusement la Déesse de la patience.

"C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à ce qu'on soit transférée ici dit-elle en allumant un des moniteurs. Nous sommes connectées au réseau interne et... tu peux encore superviser l'enquête"

Superviser l'enquête ?

Yeesssss

"Tu es un génie ! Est-ce que tu sais ça ?"

Elle traverse le laboratoire pour allumer les autres moniteurs. Elle se penche, son regard pensif bientôt éclairé par la lueur des écrans.

"Oui, depuis que j'ai 11 ans Jane" dit-elle en tapant quelque chose sur le clavier.

Evidemment.

Je me lève, m'approche. M'assois près d'elle.

"Encore une seconde..." murmure-t-elle.

Et bientôt une fenêtre s'ouvre, floue d'abord. Et puis Frost et Korsak finissent par apparaitre.

"Hey !

-Hey Jane ! Bonjour Doc" disent-ils pratiquement collés à la caméra.

J'ai un mouvement de recul.

"Ewww épargnez nous le gros plans sur vos narines les gars !"

Ils éclatent de rire.

Maura aussi, derrière moi.

Je me retourne pour la voir. Un réflexe. Elle a le rire d'un ange.

"C'est mieux ?" demande-t-il

Je regarde . Et confirme :

"Très"

Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de les voir.

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demandé-je sérieusement.

-Notre première victime s'appelle Rodrigo Alvarez"

Sur l'autre écran, son profil s'affiche. Ainsi que les photos préliminaire prises par les technicien.

Et c'est pas beau à voir.

Ce type a des sortes de brûlures sur le visage. Comme si quelque chose lui avait mangé la peau.

Je me tourne vers Maura, la gorge sèche.

Elle est rivé vers l'écran, puis se tourne vers Frost, attentive.

Quand je regarde mon co-équipier, il poursuit.

"42 ans, d'origine cubaine. Il a été fiché par la police des frontières i ans...

-Un clandestin ?

-Oui, il a fait partie d'un convoi démantelé près de Laredo au Texas.

-Il n'a aucun passé militaire ? » intervint Maura.

Frost vérifie ses notes.

« Négatif Doc, même pas de service civile. »

"Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à Boston ? » demandé-je.

-On ne sait pas encore... Le labo nous envoie des photos des pièces à convictions et rien de très probant pour le moment"

Korsak s'approche.

"Un peu de liquide, des cigarettes, un briquet... et un carnet mais difficile de comprendre ce qu'il y a dedans. Juste des chiffres et des dates...

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il tenait dans sa main ? une lettre ou quelque chose du genre ?

-Une feuille blanche Jane."

Je soupire.

"Pas d'empreinte ? ou de salive sur l'enveloppe?

-Non"

Merde.

Sur l'écran de nouveau cliché apparaissent. Les pages d'un calepin.

Effectivement, il y a des dates, et des séries de 7 chiffres.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent dire ?

"J'ai essayé de voir avec la cellule de décryptage... pour le moment ils n'ont rien trouvé...Pour les dates, rien d'évident ne concorde"

"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Maur ?

-Il est trop tôt pour que je ne pense quoique se soit Jane. Barry, est-ce que tu pourrais s'il te plaît, transmettre un message à Susie de ma part ?"

"Je suis là !"

Bientôt, le visage à lunettes se faufile entre les épaules de Vince et Barry. Sourire aux lèvres.

"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire Docteur Isles ?

-J'aimerais que tu ailles au laboratoire de l'équipe toxicologique et que tu prélèves un échantillon du sang de la victime. Ensuite, il faudrait faire courir une analyse spectrale, tu pourras utiliser le spectromètre de la morgue."

L'assistance acquiesce, incertaine.

"Hum... Docteur Isles... êtes-vous sûre qu'il vont me laisser faire ?"

Le regard de Maura brille alors qu'elle se penche près de moi.

"Je suis le chef fédéral de la Médecine légale de l'Etat du Massachusetts, Susie.

-Bien sûr"

J'ai envie de rire en voyant la tête de son assistante..

"Je t'envoie un ordre de mission."

Elle se penche sur un des claviers et procède.

Entre temps je regarde mon co-équipier.

"On se parle plus tard ? demande-t-il.

-Oui, dès qu'il y a du nouveau...

-D'acc."

"Oh attend Barry !

-Oui ?

-Au sujet... de l'autre victime...

-Peter Parker, 38 ans, père de 2 enfants, il habitait dans le voisinage. Sa famille a été prévenue...

-Est-ce... que tu pourrais voir avec Cavanaugh si la Police de Boston ne peut pas lui rendre hommage ou je ne sais pas..."

Frost me regarde, puis il sourit.

"Je vais faire ça

-Super"

Et la communication coupe.

J'inspire et détend ma nuque sur le fauteuil. Maura fait pareil à quelques mètres.

"Pourquoi tu as demandé des analyses ? Tu n'es pas sûre pour l'Anthrax ?

-Si ou presque. Mais le visage de la victime présentait des symptômes inhabituels, les abcès cutanés sont dus au contact de la bactérie avec l'épiderme mais sa peau avait une teinte jaune. L'anthrax n'est pas connu pour provoquer des lésions hépatiques. Peut-être qu'il y a eu modification de la formule, ce qui rendrait peut être le poison traçable..."

"Qui peut produire de l'Anthrax ?

-Techniquement, n'importe quel laboratoire équipé du matériel de base, mais il faut se procurer le bacille ce qui n'est pas facile. Seule les laboratoires militaires spécialisés en épidémiologie sont censés les conserver.

-Et la victime n'avait aucun rapport avec l'armée »

Et la question silencieuse est là.

Elle palpite.

Qui a fait ça et que veut-il à la ville de Boston ?

"Maur ?"

Pensive, elle me regarde.

"Je suis désolée... pour cette histoire d'astronaute... et tout le reste"

Elle me sourit.

"Je sais."

Je tends le bras pour prendre la bouteille de canneberge. Ouvre et bois une gorgée. Ma tête tourne un peu.

"Ce truc deviendrait presque buvable avec l'habitude, dis-je avec une grimace toujours.

-Jane ce "truc" est un véritable prodige de la nature ! Le Vaccinum Macrocarpon contient plus de vitamine C et de flavonoïdes que n'importe quelle autre source organique. Il paralyse littéralement certaines bactéries, stimule et facilite l'activité rénal...

-Débouche les canalisations, désinfecte les hopitaux... fait fondre les portes blindées...

-Jane ..."

Maura sourit et soupire en même temps.

Un paradoxe.

Une des choses sur la liste de ce qu'elle rend splendide.

"Tu es exaspérante...

-Ca c'est exaspérant Maura" dis-je en montrant les portes fermées.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux. Regarde ce laboratoire, cette situation. Une attaque à l'anthrax ? Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire.

"Ma m'a toujours reproché mon travail... à des moments, je comprends de quoi elle parle...

-Tu aimes ton travail Jane.

-Je sais, c'est juste... que j'aimerais échanger de peau, tu sais, l'espace de dix minutes, avec madame et monsieur tout le monde, et avoir une vie sans quarantaine, sans anthrax, sans réveil en pleine nuit... sans Dr Pike ! sans...

-Sociopathes obsédés par toi ?"

Maura me fixe son regard illisible.

Je déglutis. Et baisse les yeux.

"Oui, aussi"

Deux depuis le début de ma carrière. A moi seule je dois exploser les foutues statistiques. Et Maura hein ?

Mon ventre se crispe.

"Parfois... je me demande si je réalise vraiment à quel point la vie peut être... courte" dit-elle.

Soudainement sa voix tremble. Et son regard, tournée vers les vitres, se jette autre part. Quelque part d'infini.

Elle se tourne vers moi.

"Est-ce qu'on réalise Jane ?"

Je souris un peu.

"Et tu voudrais faire quoi ? demandé-je doucement. Une liste de choses-à-faire-absolument avant le prochain kidnapping?"

Elle sourit aussi, et détourne les yeux.

"Oui, peut-être..."

Rien que l'idée m'amuse. Je pose ma tête sur le dossier de ma chaise.

"Visiter tous les musées du monde ... Une exploration spéléologique au Nicaragua ... Un voyage à Paris pour la fashion week ou gravir le mont Fuji pour regarder le crépuscule "

Les rêves... avec elle... ils sont si nombreux. Foutument nombreux.

Et je pense, aussi :

Me perdre. Me perdre dans tes bras. M'oublier tellement fort... et avoir cette impression de disparaitre. Et la brûler jusqu'au bout puisque de toute façon je serais incapable de faire face à ce qui viendrait ensuite.

Je soupire.

Ces rêves...

Je ne dois jamais rien avoir rêvé aussi fort.

"Ou arrêter d'avoir peur"

Mon souffle se coupe. Elle me regarde dans les yeux.

Ces mots rentrent dans ma poitrine.

"Et si ça devrait être la première chose sur ma liste Jane...?" répète-t-elle.

Ses yeux tremblent, voyagent et se posent sur mes lèvres.

Et son regard devient humide.

Et ma gorge se serre.

Pas de désir. Ou si peut être. Mais surtout de cette impression que l'histoire crève ma poitrine. L'arrache littéralement.

Arrêter d'avoir peur ? Quand j'ai vu des monstres frôler de me l'enlever ?

J'ai presque envie de rire, et soudainement, très envie de pleurer.

Est-ce qu'elle se rend seulement compte ?

Elle inspire profondément, expire. Et chaque centimètre visible de sa peau me brûle.

Son regard est d'une intensité à faire mal.

Et l'air se tend. Comme un fil. Un foutu fil de rasoir.

Ce qui nous lie elle et moi ressemble parfois à de la rage. Trop de souffrance peut-être, trop de Hoyt. Trop de Dennis. Trop de trop.

Elle m'a déjà hurlé au visage. Elle m'a déjà haït. Elle m'a déjà sauvée. Elle m'a déjà sentie pleurer jusqu'à l'épuisement. Serrée parce que j'avais peur.

Et elle est ma seule paix.

Alors arrêter d'avoir peur ?

Est-ce qu'elle se rend seulement compte ? Hein ? Quand elle me regarde comme ça ?

...que si quoique se soit arrivait... je n'aurais plus rien.

Rien.

Je détourne mes yeux.

Et elle soupire, de colère. Se lève et passe nerveusement ses mains sur son visage.

Et je la regarde, attentivement, silencieuse. Faire ce que je l'ai déjà vue faire 1000 mille fois. Recomposer toutes les parcelles d'elle même. Rassembler péniblement chaque brisure du masque. Chaque trait, chaque once de perfection.

Et redevenir Maura Isles.

Je reste immobile, évidemment.

Quand je voudrais courir et tout défaire.

Tout remettre en désordre.

Tu ne sais même pas à quelle point tu es belle...

"Tu ne sais même pas à quel point tu es belle..."

Son regard acéré se tourne vers moi.

Je me crispe.

Est-ce que j'ai dis ça à voix haute ?

j'arrête de respirer.

Je n'ai pas vraiment fait ça si ?

Panique.

« Maur... je...»

Une sonnerie retentit.

Coupée, je reste confuse une seconde, puis inspire pour me reprendre.

Qu'est-ce que je comptais dire de toute façon ?

Je vais jusqu'à l'écran, appuie sur l'appel entrant. Le visage de Frost apparaît.

Et tout à coup, je fronce les yeux.

« Barry ?

-Jane » commence-t-il...

« On a un autre corps »


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

 _H-2_

Le temps qui passe peut être dramatique.

Une seconde peut ressembler à toutes les autres. Et autre part sur Terre, cette même seconde peut être fatidique.

Irréversible.

Le temps qui passe n'est pas toujours juste.

Il peut être lunatique.

En quand il bascule, d'une manière ou d'une autre, chaque seconde est angoissante .

« Encore l'Anthrax ? »

Frost sur l'écran, acquiesce.

« Enfin... toutes... les observations faites par l'équipe sur place corroborent cette hum... hypothèse »

Barry regarde Maura, soucieux de l'approbation dans ses yeux. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire.

« Les lésions cutanées ? demande-t-elle.

Il acquiesce de nouveau.

« La détérioration de l'épithélium au niveau des cavités respiratoires et la présence d'une matière volatile à proximité du corps ? »

Frost paraît confus.

« Des lésions au niveau du nez... et de la bouche, et la présence de poudre » précise-t-elle.

Il confirme et Maura fronce son visage, reste silencieuse. Le soucis imprimé au fond des yeux.

« L'équipe toxicologique est en train de transférer le corps, vous aurez bientôt les premiers clichés pris sur la scène de crime»

« Une seule victime ? » demandé-je, la peur dans la gorge.

« Oui, le corps a été trouvé par une patrouille près de Remington Street, après l'indicent de ce matin elle a toute suite contacter le central et bloquer le périmètre

-Bien »

« La cellule anti-terroriste de Washington nous envoient des agents dès demain matin.»

Je serre la mâchoire à cette idée. Ces types n'ont aucun savoir vivre ! Et surtout... je ne veux pas voir Boston, ma ville, devenir le théâtre d'attentats bactériologiques.

30 000 habitants sont peut être déjà pris en otage sans le savoir.

« Vous avez déclarer l'alerte ?

-Ils nous ont dit d'attendre »

Je hoche la tête, mes pensées déjà ailleurs. Il n'est pas encore midi, et déjà 3 morts.

Attendre...

Comprennent-il que le temps ne passe plus de la même manière ?

Je soupire.

« Je t'envoie les docs dès que les reçois ok ?

-Ok »

Avec ça, je ferme la communication.

Puis me retourne vers Maura.

Il est temps.

« Maur, parle moi de l'anthrax... qu'est-ce qu'on risque au juste ? »

Maura fixe le mur d'abord, agitée. Ses yeux aiguisés, plein d'émotions. Elle semble happée l'espace d'une seconde, et j'ai envie de tendre une main et d'effleurer son visage pour la ramener.

Ici. Maintenant.

Pour qu'on soit ensemble.

Face à ce merdier impossible.

«Le bacillus anthracis a été identifié des 1850, sur des troupeaux de moutons décimés en France. 5 ans plus, tard en Allemagne. Puis en Angleterre. » commence-t-elle, son regard lointain encore.

« Quand la maladie s'est avérée transmissible à l'homme, de nombreux médecins ont tenté de mettre au point un vaccin... Pasteur, Greenfield, Sterne... mais aucun d'entre eux n'est arrivé à un résultat satisfaisant. Soit les individus sains ne développaient aucune réponse immunitaire... soit le vaccin finissait par les contaminer. On a donc neutralisé la pandémie par des campagnes d'abattages et des politiques d'hygiène sanitaire assez drastiques. La maladie disparait un moment puis réapparaît, bien plus tard, pendant la 2nd guerre mondiale, lors des affrontements franco-allemand. Mais on s'aperçoit alors rapidement que les symptômes ont changé. Les officiers français retrouvé morts, étaient tout à fait bien portant quelques heures auparavant. Les autopsies relèvent aussi que les dommages internes sont bien plus importants que ceux décrit pendant la pandémie. Les ulcères cutanées, plus agressifs. La bactérie est devenue 100 fois plus virulente et ce qui mettait plusieurs semaines ne met alors que quelques heures. On sait maintenant que les Nazis ont réalisé des travaux pour rendre la bactérie encore plus performante dans le but d'en faire une arme. C'est la première arme bactériologique recensée jamais mise au point. Après la guerre les laboratoires ont été démantelés, mais les protocoles ont manifestement été sauvés puisqu'en 2001, une série d'attentats reportent le même type d'incident : la victime rentre en contact avec le bacille, sous forme d'une poudre blanche. La bactérie attaque instantanément son épiderme et pénètre dans les voix respiratoire et se développe à une vitesse qui provoque l'asphyxie en quelques minutes. Si elle est ingérée, le processus est plus lent, les parois intestinales se désagrègent en quelques heures et le patient décède d'une septicémie avant même que la bactérie ne fasse plus de dommage. »

Je déglutis.

« Et la contagion ? »

Maura lève son regard vers moi.

« Entre individus le risque de contamination est plutôt faible... plus faible que celui d'une grippe par exemple »

Une minute.

« Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'on fait là alors ?

-L'isolement sanitaire ne sert pas à protéger les autres Jane...mais à nous protéger nous. En cas d'exposition relativement faible, les symptômes peuvent mettre plusieurs heures à apparaître...

-Trois heures... murmuré-je mâchoire serrée.

-C'est ce que le protocole décrit effectivement. »

Je me lève, agitée.

« Quelles options ont-ils s'ils veulent passer à la vitesse supérieure ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait arriver de pire ? »

Maura semble réfléchir une seconde. Une mèche de cheveux parsème son visage.

« La contamination des réseaux de distribution d'eau, en quelques heures, tous les hôpitaux seraient surchargés et toute la ville finirait dans le chaos en moins de 48h. Il peuvent aussi procéder à des épandage aérien, dans des lieux stratégiques. Ces attaques seraient plus ponctuelles et surtout instantanément létale.

-On parle de combien de morts dans le pire des cas?

-Avec une densité bactériologique et une ventilation suffisantes... jusqu'à plusieurs centaines en fonction des endroits.»

Putain.

« Et il n'y a aucun traitement ?

-Il n'y a aucun traitement préventif, personne n'a réussi à mettre au point de vaccin contre la maladie du charbon : à chaque fois les problèmes sont les mêmes. La bactérie est trop agressive : soit on l'inocule en quantité insuffisante, soit elle tue le patient avant d'avoir provoquer de réponse immunitaire. On est parvenu néanmoins à créer un traitement en cas d'incubation du bacille, c'est à dire en cas d'exposition respiratoire faible, ou en cas d'ingestion, ce qui rend les symptômes plus lents à apparaitre. Mais même là on ne sauve que 30% des patients. Dans la majorité des cas, la bactérie demeure trop virulente et le traitement est inefficace. »

Je serre la mâchoire. Il suffit d'y penser.

Boston est dans la merde.

Quelques soient l'attaque, les pertes seraient dramatiques. La procédure d'isolement sanitaire des survivants serait le premier défi irréaliste, ensuite viendrait l'hospitalisation massive des victimes contaminées, qui relèveraient, vu la capacité d'accueil des établissements, de la même utopie. Des hôpitaux surchargés, une ville en état de choc, paralysée par une hécatombe et par l'angoisse.

Un scénario catastrophe.

Mais quelqu'un là, dehors , a les moyens de faire ça.

L'ordinateur m'extirpe de ma torpeur et annonce un message.

Maura s'approche, pensive toujours. Sa présence tend chaque parcelle de ma peau.

«Tenue très sexy ce matin. Une réorientation professionnelle infirmière Rizzoli? »

Martinez.

Je regarde ce que je porte. C'est exactement pour ça que je déteste leur procédures !

«Epargne moi tes fantasmes tordus Martinez ! » renvoyé-je immédiatement.

« LOL ! Je t'ai déjà vue dans des tenues plus excitantes quand on travaillait encore ensemble ;) Mais si c'est toi je veux bien faire semblant d'être malade :p Entre temps, boucle cette affaire et donne une leçon aux fédéraux»

Maura se crispe et s'éloigne.

Perturbée, je ne répond même pas et la regarde. Son visage est fermé quand elle prend un dossier pour le lire. Je me lève, m'approche, met mes idées en ordre.

« Qu'est...qu'est ce que tu penses de l'alerte ? Tu penses qu'on devrait faire évacuer la ville ? »

Malgré ce bordel j'ai besoin de savoir. Ce genre de question est presqu'impensable. Mais je peux déjà sentir à quel point j'aurais besoin d'elle. Après coup. Si le pire arrive. Seule dans ma tête, à devoir faire la paix d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Elle réfléchit, doit se rendre compte de ce que je lui demande.

«Ce genre de situation est complexe Jane » commence-t-elle.

« Entamer l'évacuation peut précipiter l'action des terroristes et le désordre peut jouer en notre faveur comme à notre encontre. Pour le moment, quel que soit le ou les responsables, les lieux où on a retrouvé les corps, sont plutôt isolés, aucune revendication médiatique n'a été faite. Aucune demande n'a été adressée aux autorités. On ne sait pas ce qu'ils attendent »

J'acquiesce. Tendue. Partagée. Secouée de l'intérieur entre des risques stupides et disproportionnés. Et moi qui n'ai jamais été prête à rester enfermée avec Maura sans devenir dingue.

La voir commence à devenir toxique. Je respire mal, parfois oublie de le faire.

Il faut que je sorte.

Et cette foutue sonnerie retentit encore.

Exaspérée je regarde l'écran, et Maura me perce du regard manifestement contrariée.

« C'est un message de Susie me défendé-je, elle t'a envoyé les résultats »

De son ordinateur, Maura commande immédiatement l'impression. La nervosité perdue soudainement dans son élégance. Engouffrée dans cette grâce qu'elle porte comme une seconde peau.

Même quand elle lit et que son regard se fronce., traversé par l'incompréhension. Je voudrais fixer cette image dans ma mémoire. Pour m'en rappeler quand tout le reste est noir.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge.

« Alors ? »

* * *

N/A: Merci aux commentateurs. Bonne semaine à tous/toutes :) Bises à bientôt


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

« La victime avait un taux critique de cholestérol »

J'arrête de respirer l'espace d'une seconde.

« C'est ça qui l'a tuée?

\- Au sens stricte du terme non, mais au fil du temps, tout porte à croire que Mr Alvarez aurait souffert de pathologies cardio-vasculaires particulièrement déplaisantes»

Particulièrement quoi ?

« Maur ! Est-ce que tu peux te focaliser sur la crise s'il te plaît ! LA CRISE »

Elle me regarde sérieuse.

« Jane j'essaye de te sensibiliser aux méfaits à long termes d'une alimentation trop riche en lipides »

Quand est-ce qu'on hurle dans ce genre de cas ?

Au lieu de ça, j'inspire.

« Est-ce que c'est de l'Anthrax OUI ou NON?

-Oui, on retrouve une très forte concentration de bacillus anthracis, ainsi que la présence des acides glucidiques qui augmentent l'activité de la bactérie. »

Je l'observe. Elle ne me dit pas tout.

« Qu'est-ce qui te gène ? »

Elle lève le regard.

« A part son taux cholestérol Maura ! »

Elle inspire. Hésite.

« Le spectromètre révèle aussi la présence mineure d'éthoxyéthane, d'oxyde de calcium, de dioxyde de silicium, et de sulfate dihydraté de calcium dans son sang »

Elle pense.

Et je pense.

« De l'alcool...et du...ciment ? » murmuré-je, aussi perdue qu'elle.

Quand je la regarde, je vois son visage surpris.

« Quoi ? Tu es ma meilleure amie Maur, et je travaille avec toi TOUS les jours où presque... tu pensais vraiment que je n'aurais pas de séquelles ? »

Je n'ose même pas faire l'inventaire de toutes les choses inutiles que j'ai dû apprendre à son contact.

« _Séquelles_ Jane est un terme plutôt péjoratif pour qualifier l' _extension_ de ta culture générale » défend-elle.

Bien sûr.

Est-ce que j'avais vraiment besoin de savoir les détails de la circoncision chez les Aztèques par exemple ? Je ne crois pas !

Je ferme les yeux et chasse ces images mentales pour la 1000ème fois de ma vie.

« Comment a-t-il pu avoir du ciment dans son sang ? » demandé-je, en tentant de recentrer le débat.

« Son travail dans une usine peut être? ou sur un chantier ?

-Le silicium ne passe pas l'interface des muqueuses Jane, respiratoires ou digestives. Ces molécules devaient se trouver dans l'anthrax et passer directement dans le sang par les plaies provoquées,par la nécrose...de même que le éthoxyéthane, qui a sûrement provoqué la dépression hépatique qui m'a intriguée tout à l'heure. Ce composé éthylique n'est pas assimilé par le foie. C'est un solvant utilisé dans de nombreuses industrie et n'a jamais été propre à la consommation. L'organisme de la victime a dû subir un véritable choc. »

Je fronce les yeux.

« Ils ont mis au point une nouvelle formule...»

-Dans quel intérêt ? Ces composés ne sont même pas bactériologiques... ajoute-t-elle.

-L'originalité peut-être ? Expiré-je au bout de ma patience.

-Ou l'inadvertance » murmura-t-elle presque.

Je la regarde attentive.

« Peut-être que ces éléments proviennent de l'environnement dans lequel a été effectuée la synthèse... et que leur présences est involontaire

-Un laboratoire qui traiterait ce genre de matériaux ? Le dispositif me semble un peu complexe pour figurer au milieu d'un chantier Maur

-Un atelier de transformation... c'est sûrement ce qu'on cherche. Il faut que je seulement que je trouve à quoi le silicium a pu servir... »

Je l'écoute. Bien sûr que je l'écoute. Et quelque chose m'interpelle...

« Et si... »

Précipitamment je m'installe à l'ordinateur. Lance une recherche.

« Et si quoi ? » demanda Maura, presque agressive.

Mais je l'entends à peine. Ma mémoire est trop chaotique, encombré en majeur partie par elle d'ailleurs. Un article, pendant une pause et des recherches internets qui n'avaient finalement menées

nulle part. Il y a des semaines.

« Et si le but n'était pas de transformer... mais de dissoudre » murmuré-je.

La page que j'espérais s'ouvre, un titre tapageur d'un rouge trop vif m'éblouit les yeux.

« De la cocaïne dans les murs de plusieurs immeubles »

Je m'écarte et voit le regard déconcerté de Maura qui s'approche pour lire. Evidemment entre le titre et le contenu de l'article... il y a un monde. Et je peux voir sur les traits de Maura la crispation face à l'inexactitude... quelque chose en rapport avec la déontologie journalistique doit lui traverser l'esprit pendant qu'elle lit.

Mais elle comprend, vite, évidemment et me regarde.

« J'appelle Frost » annoncé-je.

Une sonnerie résonne dans le silence. Stridente. Puis deux.

« Hey j'allais justement t'app...

\- Frost coupé-je j'ai besoin que tu fasses une recherche pour moi... »

Mon coéquipier ouvre la bouche, scanne pratiquement mes yeux.

« Je t'écoute.

-J'ai besoin du nom de toutes les sociétés d'import de matériel de gros oeuvres travaillant sur la zone portuaire de Boston.

-Ca doit représenter plus de la moitié du trafic commente-t-il inquiet. Tu n'as rien de plus à me donner sur ce que tu cherches ? Une provenance ? Des dates précises ?

-A part la moitié sud du continent ? Non avoué-je, frustrée. Des dates précises ... »

Des dates...des dates...

Tendue, je cherche parmi les photocopies étalées sur le bureau : celle du calepin trouver sur Alvarez. Je cherche la dernière page.

« Le 18 avril 2015 »

Frost hoche la tête.

« J'aurais aussi besoin que tu contactes l'urbanisme et leur demande s'il y a eu des plaintes de malfaçon au sujet de bâtiments assez récents. Si oui il nous faut le nom des entrepreneurs »

Il note.

« Est-ce que ça t'ennuierais de m'expliquer ? Finit-il par demander.

\- On cherche un réseau d'importation qui fait passer la cocaïne dissoute dans des matériaux de gros oeuvres. Elle est reconditionnée ensuite en laboratoire puis la marchandise écoulée comme si de rien était. Un cartel a été démantelé l'année dernière en Guyane. Tout est partie de plaintes concernant les bâtiments construits par la société de sous-traitance. Ils étaient trop fragiles »

Frost finit par sourire.

« Alors je pense que tu vas trouver ça intéressant, dit-il en tapant sur son clavier, je te transferts le résultat de l'identification de la 3ème victime »

Les documents apparaissent sur l'écran.

« Antonio Vargas, 48 ans, d'origine cubaine, sans papier...

-Laisse-moi deviner, il a été arrêté à Laredo en 2006 ? »

Ce genre de hasard n'existe pas.

« Bingo ! Mais ce n'est pas tout, celui là est aussi fiché a Interpol pour traffic de drogue au Mexique fin 90.»

Tout fait sens. Et je me demande à quoi exactement on doit s'attendre...

« Il faut espérer qu'on tienne la bonne piste » soupiré-je.

Lorsque tout à coup :

"Jaaaaaaane Jaaaane"

Oh non.

Je regarde horrifiée mon collègue pratiquement submergé par ma mère.

"Jane ma chérie, mon bébé..."

Je plonge mon visage entre mes mains.

"Ma...

-Bonjour Maura

-Bonjour Angela...

-Jane qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tout le monde parle d'anthrax et d'attentat...

-Ma, il s'est passé la même choses que les 10 dernières fois d'accord ? L'équipe toxicologique a fait son boulot et m'oblige à rester en isolement le temps de vérifier que tout va bien c'est tout"

En me séquestrant dans une pièce de la taille d'une boîte à chaussure.

Avec Maura.

Bref, le cauchemar.

"Est-ce que tout va bien ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

-Oui Ma ! Maura et moi sommes... wouh...extatiques.

-Ton frère et moi on était morts d'inquiétude !"

Mon frère crispé apparaît dans le champs de vision.

"Hey Sis"

A son sourire je peux voir que l'inquiétude n'a pas été sa pire épreuve.

Je soupire.

"Pour l'amour de dieu Ma, je ne suis pas au bout du monde perdue au fond d'un puits je suis juste à l'étage en dessous, calme toi ok ?

-D'accord ma chérie, faites attention à vous, est-ce que je peux vous envoyer quelque chose à manger au moins ?"

Ma mère et sa propre définition de l'isolement sanitaire à risque maximal.

"Non merci et tu ne harcèles ni Vince ni Barry d'accord ? Ils ont un travail à faire !"

Ma mère fronce les sourcils.

Je la provoque du regard.

Est-ce qu'elle va essayer de me faire croire que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle comptait faire ?

Elle finit par sourire.

"A ce soir chérie.

-A ce soir Ma"

Elle laisse Frost respirer. Le pauvre homme a l'air de reprendre son souffle.

« Je te contacte dès que j'ai les infos dit-il en retrouvant consistance.

-D'acc »

Avec un sourire la communication est coupée.

Pensive, je m'appuie sur le dossier du fauteuil, attrapant les documents posés sur la table. Je les regarde... perdue devant cette suite de chiffres et de données qui ne veulent rien dire. La vérité est là et pour le moment elle me nargue.

Mon esprit analyse tout ce qu'il peut quand d'un regard au dessus des feuilles je vois Maura qui me fixe puis se détourne tendue. Je pose les feuilles me lève et m'approche.

«Maur ? »

Quand elle me fait de nouveau face, je peux voir la contrariété dans ses yeux. Sans feu... juste du trouble. Et quelque chose comme de la mélancolie.

« Hey... qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que... est-ce que c'est cette histoire avec Martinez qui t'énerve ? »

A la manière dont elle regarde soudainement le sol je peux dire que j'ai visé juste.

« Ce n'est rien, juste une blague misogyne absolument digne de lui. Il n'y a pas de quoi se prendre la tête, il essaye de m'avoir c'est tout ! »

Son regard fuyant se plante dans le mien. Il hésite puis force.

« Est-ce que ça marche ? » demande-t-elle.

-Pardon ?

-Ces tentatives pour t'avoir... est-ce qu'elles fonctionnent ? »

La terre s'arrête dans ma tête. Et je pourrais rire hein ? Je veux dire, l'ironie de cette seconde doit battre des records. La jalousie dans sa voix . Dans ses yeux. Ce doit être une blague.

Est-ce qu'elle a le droit de faire ça ? Me regarder pitoyable à ses pieds et me demander des comptes ?

Et quelque chose dans ses yeux doit me fendre le cœur, parce qu'au lieu de rire, ou d'hurler. Je réponds.

« Non »

Elle déglutit, me regarde encore.

« Mais ça tu sais hein ? Demandé-je.

Elle se tait.

« Parce qu'il ne doit pas y avoir une chance...UNE chance sur mille, pour que les évidences t'échappent ... » dis-je doucement en m'approchant.

« Les pupilles dilatées... ma tête en vrac... ma peau en feu ... mes mains qui tremblent tellement c'est fort...chaque foutu jour Maur » murmuré-je, nos visages maintenant tellement proches.

3h enfermées ensemble était une mauvaise idée.

« Est-ce que c'est Martinez qui me met dans cet état ? »

Nos lèvres s'effleurent et je pose une main sur sa taille.

« Sois honnête et dis-moi !

-Non » exhale-t-elle, haletante.

Je me penche et j'entends mon coeur résonner dans ma tête. Mon sang fait trembler tous mes membres.

« Et puisque tu sais que ça fonctionne... Maur, dis moi pourquoi tu essayes encore et encore ? »

Nos corps serrés me donne le vertige. Une part de moi sait qu'elle va bientôt tout envoyer en l'air. Et tout le reste s'en fout. C'est ce que Maura cherche non ?

Nos lèvres à seulement quelques millimètres je vais bientôt me perdre. En elles. Faire l'irréparable sûrement. Et peut être brûler sur place.

Entre mes bras elle expire, sa voix écorchée dans son souffle.

Sa poitrine se soulève puis s'abaisse avec une profondeur qui déjà me rend ivre.

« Maur... » je murmure...

Et je sens sa main sur mon torse.

« Jane... on ne peut pas... »

Elle sort de mon étreinte, passe nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, son visage défait, son regard en morceaux. Son souffle erratique comme le mien.

Quand elle me regarde, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va s'effondrer.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

« Il va falloir qu'on parle... » dit-elle la voix pleine de larmes même si je vois qu'elle force pour les contenir.

« Mais pas maintenant... il faut régler cette affaire... »

« Bien sûr»

Je passe une main sur mon front.

Et je vois le bureau où s'étalent les visages des victimes, les pièces à convictions.

Boston. 30 000 habitants. Une menace d'attentats bactériologiques.

Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu me passer par la tête ?


End file.
